Cupcake Dreams
by thewaytomysoul
Summary: Mercedes looks back on the past and wonders where she went wrong. She's miserable and her relationship is a wreck. Owning her own bakery is a daily hassle so can a certain handyman help her, or will her heart continue to be broken?
1. Chapter 1

None of the characters of Glee belong to me. If they did Mercedes would rule over her minions

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

From the moment that Mercedes woke up this morning, she knew that her day would be hell. Not that the past few days haven't been hell; she could just feel that this one would be the worst one yet. As she looks back on it now, maybe she should have just stayed home. But as the owner of _Cupcake Dreams_ , she knew that was out of the question. First thing to clue her in was the note that was left on the night stand by her boyfriend Shane.

"_Sorry babe I'm not gonna be able to make it to dinner tonight. Got a meeting with some execs. Just cancel the reservation and don't wait up." _

_Shanex _

That "got a meeting with execs" was code word for "I just slept my way through half of the cheerleaders, and now I feel sleeping with my publicist." That motherfucker thought that she didn't know, but Mercedes prided herself on being a very intelligent individual. What made Mercedes stay with his sorry ass, she would never know. They first ran into each other one day while she was at college when she stopped in her favorite coffee shop to get coffee. Mercedes was in a rush and noticed the barista hadn't handed her the coffee yet.

_Mercedes was running late to her baking class. She was never late to her baking class but her damn alarm clock didn't go off this morning. She quickly decided to run into her favorite coffee shop because she still had a couple minutes to spare. She just really needed her coffee. If she didn't have her coffee, she would most definitely stab Marissa in the eye with a dull blade, and take delight in doing so. Marissa was a special little snowflake who sat in the front of the class, terrorizing Mercedes for no fathomable reason. 'Stupid bitch thinking she's better than everyone. Every time I answer a question in class, she wants to correct me somehow. Hope she chokes on those crusty ass rocks she calls snicker doodles.' As she was wallowing in her anger she didn't notice that the barista was trying to hand her the coffee. _

"_Ma'am…Ma'am…Excuse me…" _

"_WHAT!" Who does this asshole think he is? Yelling at me like he ain't got no damn home training. _

"_I was just trying to hand you your coffee but you seemed deep in thought." _

"_Oh..I'm so sorry. Bad morning." Great, not only has this day sucked, I yelled at the poor barista for trying to hand me my coffee. There is a special place in hell for people like me. _

"_It's no problem. I have those days from time to time. I hope your day get's better though. Beautiful women like you should be smiling all the time I'm Shane by the way." _

"_Haha I hope it gets better too." 'Is he hitting on me? HA, ok let me grab my coffee and get up outta here. I'm already almost late and if I am, that would just be one more thing Marissa throws at me and then I really will stab her with a rusty nail' She brushes off the compliment cause she sure as hell was not checking for him. _

"_So do I get the honor of knowing what your name is? I bet it's as beautiful as you are." _

"_Ha, ok I'm just gonna go cause I'm already super late for class, so have a nice day." She quickly exits and makes her way to campus. Was she super late to class? No. But he sure as hell didn't need to know that. _

_Mercedes gets to class and Marissa, sure enough, has to open her mouth. _

"_Mercedes I see that your late. I hope that doesn't happen too often. We wouldn't want for you to mess up your precious teacher pet status." She sneers at me. _

'_Teacher's pet? OH HELL TO THE NAH!' Right when Mercedes starts to make her way to Marissa's table, Tina stops her. _

"_Just ignore her. She's just mad that you're slaying in this class while she continues to be an irrelevant blip on Madam's radar." Tina says as she secretly flips Marissa off. _

"_I don't know where I would be without you Tina." _

"_Probably in jail for murder. And I really don't think you could pull off the jumpsuit." Tina laughs._

"_Shut the hell up." Mercedes snickers just as Madam Beaufort walks in. _

_Class starts and Mercedes finally calms down. Over the next couple of days she continues to go to the coffee shop and continues to get harassed by this infuriating man. She does have to hand it to him; he is nothing if not persistent. So finally after what feels like the twentieth time of asking her out, Mercedes decides to take him up on his offer. _ _

Intelligent individual my ass, she thinks as she's sitting in her office with her head in her hands. She was dumb as hell. Dumb dumb dumb! She should have known when he said beautiful girls like me should smile. What the hell kind of line was that? Mercedes Jones don't gotta smile for NO BODY but Mercedes Jones. But after a couple of months, and a couple of 'you can never find anyone better than me,' all those insecurities that she thought that she buried came flooding back. Maybe she couldn't get with anybody better because who would want to be with her? Eventually Shane got more demanding, making her throw out all of her old clothes and wear what he wanted her to wear. Calling all damn day asking where she is and who she's with. Eventually, Mercedes just lost her fire and became a shell of herself. That's when she decided to open up a cupcake shop, now known as _Cupcake_ _Dreams_ with Tina and their childhood friend Quinn, so that she could keep her mind off of things at home.

That brings her to where she is now. With her head in her damn hands, tired and with her main oven on the fritz again. This was her main oven and she needed in working or all of her orders would get backed up, and she really needed to start on Santana and Brittany's cupcake tower for their wedding.

"QUINN! Get your skinny butt in here!" Mercedes yells.

"Yes, your Highness? How can the little people be of assistance today?"

"Ha...Ha. You got jokes." She says dryly. "I need you to tell Rachel to call the repair man to come and fix that oven. I need it fixed as soon as possible. I have to use the backup oven and that one is old as hell and when I can't use that one I have to go over to Marissa's shop and use hers. I refuse to step foot in her shop ever AGAIN! Fucking bitch was just telling me how to run my shop!"

"Marissa's a cunt, don't worry about her. And are you sure that you want me talking to Rachel? The last time I tried to talk to her all she wanted to talk about was MY MAN and she almost got dropped kicked," Quinn sneers.

"Yes, you're gonna have to learn how to get along so that this store can run effectively. I can't have you guys at each other's throat all the time."

"Yea like you and Kurt, huh?" Quinn replies.

Mercedes frowns, "I don't want to talk about Kurt. You worry about talking to Rachel ok?"

"Ok," Quinn backs out of the office to go and talk to Rachel.

Mercedes and Kurt haven't talked in a while. Once Kurt got married to Blaine, he couldn't have time for anyone else and talked to Mercedes less and less. Oh but he could totally hang out with Rachel though. Was some of it Mercedes' fault? She hasn't told anybody about what's happening. But damn, she misses two dinners that they were supposed to have because of Shane, and Kurt is yelling at her talking about how she was a bad friend. Whatever, fuck him and Rachel for all she cared.

"Hey, Mercedes I talked to Rachel and she said that she called the repair men and that they will be here first thing in the morning.

"See I knew that you two could have a civil conversation." Mercedes says.

"Civil conversation? Yeah maybe on my end. She just asked me when the next time Finn would be here was. I told her when Hell froze over, thawed, and then re froze over again. I thought that I was pretty damn civil, "Quinn sneers.

"Damn, keep working on it though," Mercedes laughs.

"Well when you start working on your friendship with Kurt, I'll work on my nonexistent one with Rachel. Well I'm about to jet out of here and get on home. Tina left and already told me to tell you bye. She had to get home to Mike and little Savannah. Don't stay here too late," Quinn says as she leaves.

"Ok see you tomorrow." Once Quinn leaves Mercedes puts her head back in her hands. Just then the office phone goes off.

"Hello?"

"Hi this is Noah Puckerman from Puckerman's Repair Company calling to confirm the appointment that you have with us tomorrow morning." Damn this man had a velvet smooth voice. Listening to his voice, I felt the gates of heaven open, angels sing and grown women weep. _Focus_ _Mercedes_.

"Huh…Oh yeah. When you come in just ask for a Mercedes Jones and I'll take you to the smokin oven…I mean oven..the broken oven." Kill me now!

"O...K well see you in the morning." Mr. Puckerman hangs up.

Damn...I hope he looks as good as he sounds.

* * *

Please Review:P


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's chapter two. I'll be steadily posting stuff this weekend but probably not next week because I have finals. And thanks to those who reviewed. I've never written anything like this before, so it was amazing to see people that I happen to read review my work **

**I don't own Glee, cause if I did, we really would release Rachel back into the wild **

**Warning: it is Puck's point of view, so there is some language here **

**ENJOYxP**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

For as long as he can remember, Puck has wanted to own his own business. Any kind really, it didn't fucking matter. At first he thought that it would be the pool cleaning business that he started back when he was in high school. Going solo was great for a little while. There weren't that many pools in Ohio, but he had enough money to buy his booze and pay the rent on his apartment. That's all that matters really. Getting up whenever he felt like, banging cougars left and right was always the greatest reward. All of them lined up for a taste of the Puckmeister. Until one day they weren't. I guess some of them realized that when you're married, you actually have to stay faithful and shit.

* * *

"_So Puck I don't think I'll be needing your services any longer," Mrs. Elis says. "Jeffrey has returned from his business trip and I don't think it will be appropriate to have a pool boy, especially as young as yourself. I hope there are no hard feelings," she smiles as she caresses his cheek. _

"_So you pick now to tell me that?" he says dumbfoundly, "When I'm laying in your bed just seconds after I rocked you world?" Like for real she could of told me this when I first got here at the ass crack of dawn. Instead she waits until after I clean her pool and give her the Puckerman special! What kind of fucked up shit is that?_

_Mrs. Elis grabs her purse and gives him his payment. "I gave you a little bit extra for your services. I think you should leave. Jeffrey will be here in a little while and he is a very unforgiving man," she says gently. _

* * *

She was right about the unforgiving part. Puck guesses he wasn't paying attention (kind of hard to focus in his post orgasmic state) cause he sure as hell didn't hear dear old Jeffery drive up. Or come in the house. Or come up the stairs and into the room where we were still in the damn bed. That day Puck thinks that he has never ran that fast ever in his life. But oh well. He came out of the experience with extra money to buy the new Super Mario game on the Xbox. So it was al-fucking-right to him.

After that fiasco, Puck found himself working at dead end job after dead end job. One day while working at Breadsticks one of the damn stoves broke and everyone was freaking out. Not saying Breadsticks was a dead end job. Whenever he got off from work, he always confiscated the leftover food. What? His Ma always taught him never to leave food. That was just fucking wasteful. Of course, the only one calm was the Puckster. He goes over to that thing and fixes the shit outta it.

"Wow Noah you fixed that really fast," Gertrude smiles.

"Mrs. G how many times have I told you not to call me Noah?" he whines.

"Many, but there is no way that I am calling you by that barbaric nickname that you happen to go by," she sharply replies. "Have you ever thought about being a repair man?" Gertrude asks.

"Repairman? Hmm...Nope can't say I have," Puck replies slowly.

"Well I think you should think about it," she replies as she leaves to handle her tables.

And the rest as you say is history. Mrs. G was a cool broad, kind of reminded him of his Nana. Not that he would call his Nana a broad. That was a fucking no no. Especially if you wanted the nearest thing chucked at your head. And besides, what woman doesn't love a man in a tool belt? No fucking one that's who. So Puck took her advice, packed up all of his shit, got in his beaten up truck that he worked on with Mr. H and went west to LA. He had planned on going there before but his Ma was whining about him leaving so he decided to stay for her and his annoying little sister, Sarah. But he refused to stay any longer.

So now here he is. Running on maybe four hours of sleep, because little old Mrs. Sawyer's dryer broke and she came banging on his door late last night asking for him to fix it. And hey, he couldn't just say no to this lady. She lets him come over and eat sometimes, cause he sure as hell can't cook worth shit. So he fixes it and gets a home cooked meal to take back too. If that isn't a sweet deal, then Puck sure as hell don't know what is. That's what his life has come to really. Puck's been working and busting his ass and has a really sweet career. But during his two years of being out here, he hasn't really had time to sex up any woman. **AT** **ALL**! But still, it is hard to appreciate that meal when it's so early in the morning and he's horny as fuck from not getting any in months and he has to drive his merry ass all the way across town to some bakery shop.

"This had better be the place," he says grumpily to himself as he pulls up outside of some place called _Cupcake_ _Dreams. _He had to hand it to whoever this Mercedes Jones woman was. The place looked very professional. It was a white building with chairs and tables out front so that customers could partake in their treats. The sign, in pink, accentuated the walls perfectly. The cupcakes were on display through the big windows, taunting him and reminding Puck that he has yet to eat breakfast.

He enters the building and is greeted by a leggy blonde with cropped hair. She looked a little frigid if you asked him.

"Hi! Welcome to Cupcake dreams, where we make all of your cupcake dreams a reality! I'm Quinn, how may I help you today?" she says with a smile.

"I'm here to fix a broken oven," He replies huskily, with his most charming smile. Hey, she might seem a little frigid, but she also looks like the type to dominate in bed. And who's Puck to turn down making a pass at a woman like that?

"Oh, you must be Mr. Noah Puckerman right this way please," she abruptly turns around and begins to exit the front of the store. _'Well damn, I guess the Puckerman charm didn't work on her, oh well she looks like she would need an instruction manual to get her off.'_

"This is a nice store you have here," Puck compliments as they make their way into what looks like the kitchen.

"Thank you, Mr. Puckerman. Our owner Mercedes Jones has really made this place into what you see today. A beautiful bakery that caters to the needs of many," Quinn says with a small smile. She knew that this man was hitting on her, but she surely was not interested. He looked amazing and has a nice smile, but he also looks like he sleeps around, so no thank you.

"Cool. I spoke to her last night and she seems nice. I also spoke to this other woman...Um...I think her name was Rachel...something, last name had something to do with fruit, and can I be frank?" he says.

"Sure be my guest. And it's Berry, Rachel Berry by the way," Quinn says with a knowing smile.

"Oh Berry ok that makes sense. Can I just say that she sounded batshit crazy over the phone yesterday. She gave me a twenty minute lecture on punctuality! Like who does that?" Puck exclaims.

"Ha ha yeah that's Rachel for you. Don't mind her she's just waiting to be released back into the wild. Until then we're stuck with her," she replies with a smile.

"Ouch," Puck laughs.

"Well this is the oven that needs fixing. If you can fix it as fast as possible, that will be greatly appreciated. This is the main oven and we need it up and running as soon as possible. If you happen to need anything I will be in my office which is down the hall to the right," she says as she quietly exits.

"I'll try and get it fixed as soon as possible," Puck says as he puts his tool box down. He starts pulling out his things so that he can get to work when a sound coming from the other side of the kitchen grabs his attention. It sort of sounds like someone singing, maybe? It sounds beautiful, so he slowly walks over and sticks his head around the corner of the wall. He has to be discreet, because eavesdropping? Yeah that's rude as hell. As he peaked around the corner his breathe catches in his throat.

The sun was hitting her ebony skin just right, giving her this beautiful glow. She was mixing some concoction and singing softly to herself. She looked breathtaking. Puck listened, enraptured by the sad music falling from her lips.

_I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees _

_And the misty memories of days gone by _

_But we could never see tomorrow _

_It would be that no one no one ever told us about the sorrow _

_So how can you mend a broken heart? And mine is _

_How can you stop the rain falling down? _

_How can you stop the sun from shining? What makes the world go round? _

The song softens at the end and she glances up. Their eyes lock and he feels something stirring in his gut.

'_Man,' he thinks to himself, 'I really need to get laid.' _

* * *

__Please Review:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day? I am a writing MACHINE. HERE ME ROAAR! Haha welps here is the next one and Chapter 4 will most likely be up tomorrow, but I make no promises **

**Glee is not mine; cause if it was Mercedes and Puck would be in a pool of chocolate GETTING IT IN! **

**re-uploaded because I stupidly forgot to put the warnings in here: language, and there is abuse at the end. Ok now... **

**ENJOYx**

* * *

_I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees_

_And the misty memories of days gone by_

_But we could never see tomorrow_

_It would be that no one no one ever told us about the sorrow_

_So how can you mend a broken heart? And mine is_

_How can you stop the rain falling down?_

_How can you stop the sun from shining? What makes the world go round?_

Mercedes finishes softly as she gets done with mixing the cream cheese icing for the next batch of red velvet cupcakes that need to be finished in the smaller convection oven. She gets claustrophobic just thinking about that small ass oven. The hairs on the back of her head stand up as she feels somebody watching her. She quickly glances up and her mouth goes dry. Those eyes have to be the most gorgeous eyes she has ever seen.

"Who are you and how long have you been standing there?" she says hotly, putting her hand on her hip.

"I'm Noah Puckerman and I'm here to fix your oven," he replies smoothly. "You sounded beautiful by the way. I had to stop and see where it was coming from," he replies with a blinding smile.

'_Damn, him and that smile of his. Yep, I'm definitely gonna have to find a new pair of underwear. Maybe there's another pair in my car somewhere.' _

"Um...hello..." he looks at her suspiciously.

"Oh…I'm sorry what were you saying?" she says. _'Am I drooling?'_ She quickly wipes the side of her mouth. '_Yep that's definitely drool. Get a hold of yourself Mercedes! Just because you haven't been dicked down in a while doesn't mean you can leer at the first attractive man that walks through the door! Maybe he didn't notice the drool.' _

"I said that I was here to fix the oven," Puck gives her a knowing smirk.

"Oh...excuse my manners. It's been a long morning. I'm Mercedes Jones, owner of _Cupcake_ _Dreams_," she says as she walks around the work table and holds out there hand.

"Nice to meet you. I also said that you sounded absolutely beautiful," replies huskily as he brings up her hand slowly to plant a kiss on the back of it. She feels a spark shoot up her arm and make its way into her nether regions. "Well I'm gonna get back to work. Hope to see you around," he says as he swaggers back around the corner.

"Ok see you," she says quietly. '_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!_ _Act like a blushing school girl why don't you? Just forget he's even over there and get back to work.' _Mercedes wipes her forehead, suddenly feeling really hot. She gets back to work and pulls the finished cupcakes out of the oven. She lets them cool for a bit, all the while thinking about a certain sexy handyman around the corner. _'What is wrong with you? You have a boyfriend…you know…Shane Tinsley. He might be a jackass, but you're still with him. Now act like it!' _Refocusing on the task at hand, she starts icing the cupcakes and her mind drifts off to him again. _'Maybe he would want one of these…he is gonna be working on that oven all day.' _She decides to set one of the cupcakes aside while she finishes the rest.

Once she completes all of the cupcakes, she makes her way around the corner and suddenly stops dead in her tracks. She knows the sight before her will play a pivotal role in her dreams for the rest of the week. Hell, the rest of the month really. Mr. Puckerman is bent over looking for something in his tool box, his perky butt in the air. He slowly brings himself back up, the bend accentuating his beautifully shaped calf muscles. He then begins to peel off his over shirt and Mercedes' jaw drops. The room can continue feeling stuffy for all she cared, as long as he could keep his shirt off. The black tank looked like heaven against his sun kissed skin. His shoulders, wide and made for lifting, makes her legs tremble. The tool belt, slung low on his hips made her mouth water for the second time today. He placed his hands on the top of the oven, for better leverage so that he could glance inside. His arms were like the icing on the cupcake that she was holding in her hand. She continues to gaze at him…

"Like what you see," he says quietly, catching her staring.

'_If I could be swallowed into a pit of nothingness right now, that would be awesome. Keep calm, it's alright. He only caught you checking him out. There can't be anything worse than that.' _

"Um...w...well I…," she stutters. _'Yep that's worse.' _

"Yes?" he slowly makes his way to stand in front of her.

'_Focus! And try not to stutter this time._' "Well Mr. Puckerman, I thought that since you're gonna be working on the oven for most of the day, that I would give you a cupcake to try," she says shyly as she holds her hands out.

"That's very sweet of you," he replies, "And call me Noah," he says huskily as he begins to peel of the paper and slowly take a bite out of the cupcake.

'_It should be a sin to be able to eat like that. LOOK AT THAT DAMN JAW!' _

"Wait…what?" she says again for what felt like the millionth time today. _'Gosh this man must think I'm a bitch for not listening to him.' _

"Wow you really must be having a bad morning," he chuckles lightly. "I said that your cupcakes are to die for Ms. Jones," he smiles sweetly as he finishes up his cupcake.

"Thank you! The Red Velvet cupcakes are our bestselling ones so far. And call me Mercedes, please," she replies with a smile, "Oh, you have some icing on the side of your mouth," she tells him as she stares at his soft lips.

"Right here?" he says as he tries to get it off and misses.

"No, let me get it for you," and without thinking she takes her thumb and gently swipes along the side of his lip. What he does next almost kills every single ovary that she possesses.

He takes her hand slowly and while gazing into her eyes, he gently licks the icing off of her thumb. He holds it to his lip for a couple more seconds and then releases her hand.

"Thank you for the cupcake Mercedes," he says as he gazes at her darkly. "I should get back to work," he says quietly as he makes his way back over to the oven.

"Oh…ok. If you need anything I'll be on the other side of the kitchen, right around the corner, but you know that," she replies with a shaky laugh. "Ok I'm just gonna go now," she says as she quickly makes her exit.

When she turns the corner she leans against the wall, trying to gain any ounce of dignity back. _'That man could __**GET IT ALL! **__I need to be more careful around him, because every time I'm near him, I become a stuttering mess.' _She makes it back to the table to finish the rest of her work for the day.

* * *

As the day slowly comes to an end, Mercedes finds herself in her office. She's not really doing anything. Scratch that—she is doing something – truthfully she's hiding out hoping she doesn't catch another glimpse of Noah Puckerman. She doesn't want to take her chances with that one. Just then Quinn and Tina slowly stick her head in the door.

"I know I'm married to a wonderful man and that I have an amazing daughter. But that handyman can have everything as long as he keeps flexing those arms," Tina says with a laugh.

"I think Mercedes here is feeling the same way," Quinn smirks, "He seems a little barbaric to me, but hey, if he can make you keep drooling like that then maybe you need to leave a certain asshole you call a boyfriend and tap that one that's in the kitchen."

"Whatever. No one is checking for him at all. And besides Shane isn't an asshole," she says quickly as she gathers her things to leave.

"Whatever you say," Quinn replies dryly.

"Well he told me to tell you that he is waiting outside for you," Tina laughs as they all make their exit of the shop.

There at one of the tables sits Noah Puckerman, looking hella sexy even with the shirt on. _'Such a shame, he should have kept the shirt off.' _

"Girls," Noah acknowledges them as they exit the bakery.

"Well we're gonna go ahead and give you guys some privacy, bye Cedes!" Quinn says as her and Tina go to their respective cars.

"Hi."

"Hi," Noah says softly.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you that I still need a day or two to work on the oven. I know that you said you really needed it to be fixed today, but I didn't realize it was going to be such a tough job," he says apologetically.

"Oh, that's fine. I'm just glad that someone could come out and fix it at all and on such short notice."

"Well how about I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner?" Noah says smoothly.

"Ah…actually I can't. I have a boyfriend and it wouldn't be wise to do that," she replies.

"Well how about this. Some of my friends and I are going to a local bar down the road tomorrow. How about you bring your friends and maybe we could make it a group thing," he says unperturbed.

"I don't know…," she replies slowly.

"Come on, it could be a fun way to wind down," he smiles.

"Ok, I'll ask Quinn and Tina if they want to join."

"Cool. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he says as he places a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiles at her blush and makes his way to his truck.

It feels like Mercedes was standing there forever instead of just minutes and slowly makes her way to her car and drives home.

"I'm home," she yells as she makes her way inside her apartment.

"Where have you been? I've been waiting on your fat ass to hurry up so I can get some dinner. Just because you have a job doesn't mean you ain't supposed to cook me some damn dinner," he yells at her.

"I had a great day Shane thanks for asking," she says sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with me Mercedes. Hurry up so I can eat!" he says as he storms out of the room.

"Ok Shane," she replies tiredly as she makes her way to the kitchen. She starts dinner and is halfway done with the casserole when Shane storms back into the kitchen.

"Are almost done? Damn, bitch your taking your slow ass time to cook this dinner," Shane says darkly.

"Look Shane," she says as she slams down the plate she was holding, "Today has been a long day and the oven is still broken in the kitchen at the bakery and I really don't need to come home to have someone yelling at me!" she yells. The next moment will forever be the lowest moment in her life.

He hits her.

* * *

Reviews are the only thing keeping me alive! Cause it sure as hell ain't food #thatbrokecollege girl life. haha Review Please:)


	4. Chapter 4

**WASSUP! **

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I was shocked that everyone liked my version of Puck cause I was having a hard time to start with, so that was awesome to find out. So as a treat, he will be my main focus in this chapter. Hope I did him justice!**

**And don't anybody worry. Shane will get kicked to the curb in the most epic of ways...but alas I'm an angst whore. But soon my pretties…VERY SOON! **

**I don't own Glee, but if I did I would put whip cream and all of the Glee guys with Mercedes in a room and tell them to have at it. Well minus the new guys and Sam, cause really? Sam's swerve game is all the way turned off. Also, Mark Salling would be made to wear aviators everywhere he goes….EVERYWHERE!**

**Warnings: language yet again. **

**ENJOYxp **

* * *

"Puck, man what are you doing in there? We're about to be late and you know my girlfriend doesn't like it when I'm late," Finn whines through Puck's bedroom door.

"Step back, untwist your tighty whities and chill the fuck out Hudson. You can't rush perfection! And besides who the hell says that there is a time when you have to arrive at a bar? You get there when you fucking get there," Puck replies as he splashes on his Kenneth Cole Vintage Black cologne and exits his bedroom.

"Dude is that what you're wearing, really?" Puck says when he first laid his eyes on Finn.

"What…what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Finn glances down at himself confused.

"Nothing, if you were looking for the sixteen year old look. What the hell is up with the striped shirt? And those pants dude, really? Go back in your room and change outta that!" Puck exclaims.

"There 's nothing wrong with the way I'm dressed. My girlfriend likes the way I look," Finn smiles goofily.

"Fuck your girlfriend! I refuse to leave this house with the likes of you while you look like that! Let's see if we can find you something else to wear, cause right now you look like a hot ass mess," Puck makes his way into Finn's room and to his closet full of retarded looking clothes to see if he can at least make Finn look somewhat decent. "Why do you have so many striped shirts Finn?" Puck yells at Finn.

"Dude, I like those shirts."

He finds a light blue button up shirt and some dark jeans and tosses them to Finn.

"Ughh ok dumbass, see what I got on. Look closely at the fucking message I'm trying to send here," Puck steps back to allow Finn to see what he is wearing.

Finn takes a second to actually look at what Puck is wearing. He squints his eyes as he takes in the dark navy blue button he has on with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows, paired with a pair of fitted black jeans. He finished the look with dark brown leather oxfords and his Michael Kors watch. Finn's eyes widen in appreciation.

"Wow! You don't look half bad," Finn shouts.

"I don't look half bad? I look sexy as hell right now, asshole, I bet you I could have your girl panting in the time it takes your brain to finish a simple thought," Puck says smugly. "Now hurry up and get dressed so that we can go. Weren't you the one whining about being late? Hurry your ass up! Wouldn't want your precious girlfriend to cut you dick off. She seems like the type," Puck laughs.

"See that's exactly why you haven't met her yet!" Finn yells as he runs in the direction of his room and almost runs into the wall.

"Whatever, man," Puck says quietly. While waiting on Finn's slow ass, he thinks about what has happened in the past day in a half.

* * *

Puck slowly pulls up in front of _Cupcake Dreams_ and parks his truck. While he grabs his toolbox from the bed of the truck he thinks about his first meeting with the beautiful Mercedes Jones. Besides the fact that the woman was a piping 5'2 chocolate goddess oozing sensuality in every step she took, there was something about her that just seemed different to Puck. It kind of makes him want to find out more.

_When their eyes meet, those big brown doe like eyes make something jolt inside of him. Puck watches as her face flushes. _

"_Who are you and how long have you been standing there?" she says hotly, putting her hand on her hip. 'Damn look at them __**HIPS!**__ I just want to take a bite outta those thighs!' _

"_I'm Noah Puckerman and I'm here to fix your oven," he replies smoothly. "You sounded beautiful by the way. I had to stop and see where it was coming from," he replies with a blinding smile. __'Hopefully she doesn't notice that I'm hard enough to pound nails right now.' Puck catches her staring at his mouth and smirks knowingly. She comes around the table and holds out her hand for him to shake. Puck takes her small hand in his and feels a spark shoot up his arm. _

"_Nice to meet you. I also said that you sounded absolutely beautiful," replies huskily as he brings up her hand slowly to plant a kiss on the back of it. He slowly lets her hand fall by her waist and sees that her eyes have darkened. _

"_Well I'm gonna get back to work. Hope to see you around," he says as he swaggers back around the corner. He feels her eyes watching him as he finally gets to his side of the kitchen. He takes a second to cool off and readjust himself. _

_And that's all that had been on his mind for the rest of the damn day. Mercedes Jones. Her big doe eyes and those thick juicy legs made to be wrapped around his waist. When he asked her out for dinner and she told him she had a boyfriend, he wasn't worried. He saw the look in her eye every time she looked at him. She wanted on the Puckerman machine and it was only a matter of time. He even noticed the look that she had in her eyes when she said that she had a boyfriend. She looked sad or some shit. So he suggested that she bring her friends and he'll bring his and maybe he'll get more time with her. He doesn't know why he's putting forth so much effort into this. But _what_-the-fuck-ever. _

But this morning was a complete one eighty. Mercedes actively sought out to avoid him all day and whenever he tried to talk to her, she wouldn't look him in the eye. Like what the hell was that? To add on to the shit-tastic day, he still couldn't get that damn oven fixed and it always felt like he was sweating his balls off in that side of the kitchen. Air conditioner= just another thing that he has to fix. But that's alright with him if that means more money and more time with that Godiva goddess.

* * *

"Hello…Puck…PUCK!"

"WHAT!" he yells.

"Dude, were you listening to me? I'm ready," Finn looks at him curiously.

"Yea I was trying to erase the ugly image of that mess you called an outfit out of my head. But with my assistance I totally made you look semi presentable," Puck smirks.

"Shut the hell up man and let's go," Puck laughs as he quickly grabs his aviators.

* * *

_Pour up, drank, head shot, drank_

_Sit down, drank, stand up, drank_

_Pass out, drank, wake up drank _

_Faded, drank, faded, drank _

Puck makes his way through Mood Lounge with Finn trailing behind him. He finds the table with all of their friends sitting and makes his way over. Puck's eyes make their way around the group and finally lands on Mercedes and his mouth waters. She was wearing the tightest pair of black skinny jeans that molded to her skin, and a black corset that had those beautiful mounds perfectly displayed like an offering. Her hair was wavy and that red lipstick looked like it would make a perfect ring around his dick. She sees him staring and shifts her eyes to the ground. He felt himself staring for so long that he doesn't notice Finn go up and give Quinn a kiss. To say he was shocked would be a fucking understatement.

"Finn, DUDE! Why in the hell did you not tell me that your girlfriend was Quinn?" Puck exclaims.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Finn yells confusedly over the music as he glances between Puck and Quinn.

"He is the repair man that was hired to fix the oven in the kitchen that I was telling you about," Quinn says soothingly as the takes his hand guides him to sit next to her in the booth. Everybody sits down and introductions are made.

"So," Quinn says, "Finn, the disgustingly cute couple over here is Tina and her husband Mike and you've met Mercedes already of course. And the Latina and the perky blonde next to me are Santana and her fiancée Brittany."

"Well, I'm Puck and this one over here is my friend Artie and his girlfriend Sugar," Puck says while staring at Mercedes, who has yet to say anything. "So Mercedes, how are we doing today? I just have to say that you look amazing right now," he smirks, looking her up and down.

"Thanks," she whispers. They gaze at each other for a second longer than necessary. Everyone was curiously watching the exchange between the two.

"Wanky," Santana smirks while looking between the two. "The sexual tension I'm feeling over here is even making my lady loins tingle. And Puck? What the hell kind of name is that?" Mercedes glares at Santana.

"It's a nickname, every heard of one?"

"Oh, feisty. Santana likes," she smirks.

"Leave him alone, Santana. And there isn't any sexual tension between us. I employ Noah and that's it. Besides, I have Shane," Mercedes says.

"Noah? Is that your real name? Why does Cedes get to call you Noah and the rest of us have to call you Puck?" Brittany pouts.

Puck can't think of anything to say. This chick might be pretty but she looks like she's one short of having a six pack. '_Not that I'm gonna tell her that. Santana looks like the type of person to torture you slowly, and enjoy it the entire time.' _

"Shane? And where in the hell is he anyways?" Tina asks, trying to defuse the awkward situation.

"He had a team meeting so that they can get ready for the game that's coming up," Mercedes explains.

"Yeah well let's get off the subject of that tub of lard please. My night will officially be ruined if we keep talking about him," Santana remarks.

Brittany gives Santana a look. "Be nice. Come with me to the bar to get some drinks. Lord Tubbington wants to know about the different kinds of drinks here. I secretly think he's becoming an alcoholic."

The couple leaves to go to the bar just as the music changes.

"THIS IS MY JAM!" Artie yells as he takes Sugar out to the dance floor.

"Let's dance Finn," Quinn says as she tries to pull Finn out of the booth.

"Quinn, you know I can't dance," Finn whines

"Well, try," she laughs as she finally convinces him to dance with her.

That left Puck and Mercedes at the table by themselves.

"Come dance with me," Puck says quietly.

"I don't think that would be appropriate," Mercedes says while glancing up at him.

'_God those eyes are killing me'_ "Come on, just a little dance between friends. No harm done," he smirks. He sees that he's slowly convincing her.

"Ok, just this one song. Only because this is my jam too," she smiles brightly.

'_Hells yea!' _Puck grabs her hand and leads her out on the dance floor

_[Kelly Rowland]_

_I'll be representing, representing _

_I'll be representing, representing _

'_Well damn, if I thought I was in trouble before, I sure as hell must be in some deep shit right now.' _Puck doesn't know what happened, but he is thanking Jesus, Buddha and Confucius cause **DAMN** it's like Mercedes unleashed her inner vixen. At first she wasn't dancing close to him at all. And he sure as hell wasn't having that.

_I'm so attracted, to the way you carry yourself _

_and you keep you composure _

_You a lady in the street_

_But behind closed doors you're a fucking soldier_

He slid up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He could hear her breathe catch, surprised at his close proximity. He pulls her flush against him and places his face in her neck, breathing in her citric sent. She starts to get really into it when he starts to whisper the lyrics in her ear.

_A brother would never know _

_That's how you like it ha _

_But that booty pack a mean punch _

_And I'ma spike it, huh? _

He feels her shiver and she wraps her arm around the back of his neck and grinds against his groin. _'Spike it sure as hell sounds about right. Where has this confident woman been at?' _Mercedes dips down then slowly slithers her way back up his body and he releases a small groan. His hands tighten on her waste and slowly slide up and down, feeling her ample curves. Suddenly, as soon as it began, the song ends and she pulls away from him. Mercedes turns around and gives him a small smile as she makes her way back to the booth. Puck is left standing there wondering what in the hell just happened.

'_Shit, I guess it's time to go to the bathroom to rub one out.' _

* * *

Whew:P Hope ya'll liked this one cause I stayed up doing this just for yall. Please Review!

P.S Somebody suggest that I add Sam into the story..I never even thought of that sooooo tell me what you guys think:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Some of yall were giving me LIFE with these reviews! I love it and constructive criticism is always, always appreciated. **

**Like I said before, I don't like Shane as much as the next person and he will get his, and then some...But if life has ever taught me anything it's that things sometime get worse before they get better. So take a journey with me through the bad things cause the good will be coming soon **

**Oh and I totally agree with zeejack…I can't have Sam here and not put him and Mercedes together. My will power is not strong haha **

**I don't own glee cause if I did Mercedes and Puck would have been the leaders of New Directions and have Rachel sway in the background with duck tape over her mouth. There…greatest solution for all!**

**Warnings: abuse and language **

**The song used at the beginning is Representin' by Ludacris ft. Kelly Rowland**

**ENJOYxp **

* * *

_A brother would never know _

_That's how you like it ha _

_But that booty pack a mean punch _

_And I'ma spike it, huh? _

* * *

At first, Mercedes didn't want to dance with Noah. Hell no— just no. It was like this infuriating man was her kryptonite. But dammit, throw in those gorgeous hazel eyes and that sexy smirk, and it's like she's a blushing fourteen year old virgin. Looking at that smile makes her forget about all of the horrible things that have happened in the last day and a half.

* * *

_Mercedes finds herself on the floor from the blow to her face, eyes watering from the sting and wondering where she went wrong. Shane just hit her. He hit her. Shane backhanded her in the face and the force of the blow placed her on the ground at his feet. Mercedes stares up at him with wide eyes, holding her left cheek. She could already feel her face starting to swell. Shane bends down and leans in until their faces are almost touching. _

"_That's what happens when you think you can talk back to me. You're my bitch. You don't get to whine and complain about anything anymore. Do you understand me? When I want to go out and fuck other girls cause I can't stand to look at your ugly fat ass, I will. When I get home there had better be some dinner on the damn table, or they'll be some consequences. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Shane yells. _

_Mercedes just sits there with a dumbfounded look on her face. She nods her head because she's still speechless. _

"_That's a good girl. Now get up and finish my dinner. And don't take long," Shane smirks as he exits the kitchen. _

_Mercedes slowly gets up from the floor and silently makes her way back over the stove, trying to hold back the tears. Dinner is finally ready and the table is set. _

"_Dinners ready Shane," Mercedes whispers. _

"_About damn time," Shane replies, sitting down at the dining room table and piling food onto his plate. _

"_What in the hell are you doing standing over there? Come sit down and eat." _

_She makes her way over to the table and gradually sits down. She puts some casserole on her plate and takes small bites. _

"_Damn, this some good casserole baby girl!" Shane smiles. "I think I'm gonna take some with me tomorrow when I go and meet some people from the job." _

"_That's nice Shane," Mercedes replies numbly while trying to keep in the tears. _

Mercedes is brought back to the present by the feel of hands on her hips. Hands that belong to the man who has been the object of her fantasies as of late. A part of her feels bad because she's still in a committed relationship, but all semblances of thought flee from her mind when she feels Noah's breath hit the back of her neck. It's an intoxicating combination; the bright lights that give her world a hazy view, the warmth of his body, so close and so right. For a moment she feels at ease and devoid of thoughts of Shane and the work that needed to be done at the bakery. She feels like she can breathe for the first time in a long time and decides to let go. Mercedes swirls her hips slowly in a figure eight motion, pushing back against his groin. The feeling of his bulge shoots sparks up her spine. She brings her arm back and around his neck, scraping her nails against his scalp when he starts to whisper the lyrics in her ear. She feels empowered in his arms and in the reactions that she can unleash from him. She never knew that she could provoke these kinds of reactions from a man. Through the course of the downward spiral that happens to be her relationship with Shane, she began to believe all of the things that he would tell her. That she was fat and ugly, and that no one would want her. Mercedes began to feel her confidence dwindle into nothingness and her spirit wane. But Noah, oh this man made her feel alive.

The ending of the song jolts her out of her reverie and she slowly pulls away from him. Mercedes throws him a small smile and quickly returns to the booth. _ 'WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! You just molested the man on a dance floor full of people! Play it cool. Don't let him see that you need some release. DAMN, it's hot as hell in here!'_

"Well, well, well," Santana smirks as she slides back into the side of the booth facing Mercedes. "I thought that I would bring you a drink to cool you off. Cause I'm fucking generous like that. Do you need a minute? Because I think that I could totally convince Puck to take you to the bathroom so he can get a sample," Santana smirks.

"Where's Brittany?" Mercedes asks.

"Dancing with Tina and Mike. Don't change the subject. I think you two scorched everyone within a two mile radius and I think I saw one couple drooling at the bar."

"It's nothing, Santana. Just a dance between friends," Mercedes replies quickly as she downs her whole drink.

"Deny all you want Mercedes, but you and I both know that you're thirsty, and not just for that drink. When was the last time you got off, and not just from your hand?"

Mercedes begins to think back and shockingly begins to realize that it has been a while.

"From the look on your face, it seems as though Shane hasn't been giving you the D in a minute. Ew, I just threw up a little bit in my mouth just thinking about him. I say you should kick the tub of lard to the curb and get your rocks off with 'Noah'" she coos.

"Shut the hell up, I ain't listening to your crazy ass," Mercedes laughs. Suddenly her smile slips as she begins to notice the new group approaching the area.

"Mercedes! Santana! How are we doing on this beautiful night?" Rachel asks as she approaches the table with Kurt and Blaine trailing behind.

"Rachel! I thought that you said you would be too busy to join us tonight? What are you doing here?" Mercedes asks as her eyes finally land on Kurt.

"Well, I came to realize that I was free so I invited Kurt and Blaine here to join me," Rachel says with a blinding smile.

"Aww, really? How nice of you to invite people that weren't invited in the first place," Santana smiles sweetly.

"Nice to see you too Santana," Kurt, says. They then make their way inside to booth. Just then everyone else arrives back.

"Damn Brittany! I didn't know you could move like that!" Finn exclaims.

"Come on man, compared to you everybody can move better than you," Puck laughs.

"Hush Puck, leave him alone," Quinn strokes Finn's arm comfortingly. "I think he does just fine."

"Yea, keep telling him that and maybe one day you'll start believing it too," Puck says as he rakes his eyes across the booth. They eventually land on Mercedes. She catches him staring and tries to divert her attention elsewhere.

"Rachel!" Tina says as she finally notices her at the table, "And Kurt and Blaine? I didn't know that you guys were coming tonight."

"Yeah Rachel told us that a group of you guys were coming here tonight and we thought that it would be a good idea to come and join in on the fun!" Blaine says excitingly, not noticing the awkwardness that begins to surround the table.

"Hi Finn! How have you been?" Rachel asks.

"He's been great Rachel thanks for asking." Quinn coolly replies. The two women have a stare off. Finn glances nervously between the two.

"So how have you been Mercedes?" Kurt asks. The booth goes quiet.

"I'm great Kurt," Mercedes briskly says.

"That's good. I thought I should ask since I haven't heard from you in a long time." Kurt coolly replies.

"Well, I hope you're doing great as well since I haven't heard from you in a while either," Mercedes was beginning to slowly become agitated.

"Oh that's rich, Mercedes. Real rich coming from a person who has been blowing me off over and over again. I mean really Mercedes? What could be more important than spending time with your supposed 'best friend'. I even make time in my busy schedule and my time with Blaine to….,"

"Oh really, Kurt? Really! You want to pull the 'blowing me off card'?" Mercedes yells, finally done with Kurt and his bitching. The table is completely quiet, not knowing what to say.

"You've been doing it over and over to me constantly. So, please excuse me if I don't want to hear the bullshit you're spewing right now!" Mercedes grabs her jacket and gets up from the booth ready to leave. "You know what Kurt, I'm damn tired of trying to mold myself to your liking and jumping up whenever you need something. Need to talk, call Mercedes. Need someone to come over and talk some sense into Blaine, **CALL MECEDES**! She clearly doesn't have shit to do and stress in her life! You don't have to make anymore 'time' for me cause look around Kurt!" Mercedes widely gestures, "I have enough **FRIENDS** and I clearly don't need any more!" Mercedes, seething, began to make her way out of the club. She can here Santana yelling, but can't bring herself to care. She has had it up to here with Kurt and his almighty attitude.

"Mercedes, wait!"

She keeps walking, not wanting to deal with anything or anyone at the moment. She suddenly feels someone turn her around and is met with those same hazel eyes that seem to calm her soul.

"What, Noah?" She says warily. Right now she's just tired and wants to go home so that she could lay down in her bed.

"I just wanted to say that what you did back there was hot as hell!" he grins.

"Huh?" Mercedes is so confused that she doesn't notice the hand that is still on her arm.

"I mean I gotta say that the little princess was shocked as fuck and his little midget was stuttering as soon as you left. He seems like the type that needed to be knocked down a peg or two," Noah smirks.

"I probably shouldn't have yelled like that, but I guess I just snapped," Mercedes laughs shyly.

"Well I liked the Mercedes in there. The take no prisoners Mercedes. The one that won't let anyone let anybody walk all over her, and look fierce as fuck while doing it."

Mercedes shyly smiles at him. This man is just too much right now. Just then a huge breeze blows in, making her hair fly into her face. She doesn't notice Noah approaching closer to her. She looks up into his eyes and feels frozen in place. He brings his hand up and gently begins to move her hair behind her ear. Noah's hand pauses and he traces a finger along her left cheek.

"Mercedes, what happened to your face?" Noah asks curiously.

Mercedes' eyes widen with realization and she begins to slowly step back.

"Umm, I have to go. I'll see you in the morning Noah," Mercedes turns around and makes her way across the street towards her apartment.

"MERCEDES!"

She closes her eyes, trying to block out the voice of the man that haunts her every waking moment.

* * *

Hope yall enjoyed this one!This week has started out super busy because of finals so posting of chapters might be a little slow this week. Please review:)


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO LOVELIES! **

**So my birthday is coming up (DEC. 6 WHICH IS TOMORROW! 21 WOOT WOOT!), so my birthday gift to myself and to you guys who are with me on this crazy ride is what you have all been waiting for…. **

**SHANE GETTING THAT ASSED WHOOPED! I think sometimes I forget that I'm writing this and I'm with yall..In my mind I'm like 'why is this loser still here! He's a pain in my butt!' Then I remember that I'm writing this hahaha. So I'm tired of him and his presence so he gotta go! So thanks to those of you who reviewed and favorited my story..yall are what motivate me to keep the story going…So I hope yall enjoy (can you tell where I'm from..I never noticed how many times I say yall until I go back and read my notes haha) **

**The italicized part at the beginning is a flashback. Anything after that is an inner thought**

**I don't own Glee but if I did, on Mercedes' birthday she would get a huge birthday cake with Puck sitting inside…wearing only a bowtie;P**

**ENJOYXP **

* * *

_He's on a bed with sheets that feel like clouds. Puck is so fucking comfortable, but he knows that his alarm clock is going to go off soon, telling him that he needs to get up and get ready to go to the bakery. Ugh, that fucking oven is taking forever to fix too. But whatever; they don't call him the Puckerman machine for nothing. He's gonna fix the shit outta that stupid oven. Maybe fixing that oven will make Mercedes smile again. And that's all Puck wants—to make her smile. She always looks depressed as hell and she ran off yesterday like someone lit a fire under her ass. It is a beautiful ass though. Hmm hmm. That ass is made for slapping. But Puck's a little confused because he's always been the hit it and quit it type. He doesn't do all of this feelings shit. Puck was so absorbed in his own little world that he didn't even notice the dip in the bed. The smell of citrus enters his senses and he immediately realizes who is there. Her thick milky thighs straddle his waist and she runs her small hands up his chest. Sparks shoot up his spine. Her nails scraping along his pecs raise goose-bumps and when one downward swipe rakes along his nipple, his body shudders. Puck opens his eyes slowly and sees that she's wearing a sexy sheer red camisole with a matching thong that makes her skin glow. Her erect nipples peek through and his mouth waters. Puck reaches up to run his fingers through her silky black hair, watching as it falls through his fingers. She leans down, placing small feather light kisses up his neck and down his chest. When she reaches close to the area that was screaming for attention, she moves back up again. All of these sensations make him release a low groan. He runs his hands down her back to her ample backside. The slight squeeze Puck gives causes her to let out a husky moan that goes straight to his cock. Puck is about to bust one…which is crazy as fuck seeing as he's never had a problem with arriving early. Nah dude, leave it to Finn to do that type of shit. She nibbles on his ear and begins to whisper something, but he can't really tell what she's saying. _

"_Noah….Noah," she whispers. _

_He loves it when she says his name. It has the ability to make his eyes roll into the back of his head and leave his mouth watering. He doesn't know why he allows her to use his name. Puck only allows his Ma and sister to call him that. But when he first heard her sing, he made the quick decision to introduce himself as 'Noah' instead of 'Puck'. All for the opportunity to hear his name on her plump lips. He can feel her body slowly lowering itself and his excitement rises…. _

Puck's alarm goes off, jolting him from his slumber. '_Damn! I was so fucking close to feeling them lips on my dick! Stupid alarm!' _He almost chucks the thing in his frustration, but doesn't feel like going to the store to buy another one so he decides against it. Puck knows that he has two options: Rub one out and be late therefore incurring the wrath of one Mercedes Jones (and now that he has seen her anger, he really doesn't want that directed at him), or braving the cold shower. **FUCK! **Cold shower it is. He quickly gets prepared for the day. Puck walks into the kitchen and looks into the fridge for any sign of breakfast. What he sees carves a hole into his soul.

"Finn! You better take your dumb ass to the store TODAY and buy groceries! We can't keep buying shit just to have you eating it all! And why in the hell did you eat all of my Cheerios? You know I need those man!" What? Cheerios are good for you. He's man enough to say that he eats them shit.

Finn stumbles out of his room, just waking up from sleep.

"Yea sorry man I was hungry last night and it was the only thing left. I'll go to the store and get some stuff," he says while rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"As long as you don't get whatever it is Quinn makes you eat whenever you're together. If I wanted leaves and shrubs, I would go outside in the front of the apartment for that shit. I am a man, I need MEAT," Puck exclaims.

"Whatever, dude. Go to work. And hurry up we wouldn't want to make your girlfriend mad. She is kind of scary," Finn shivers.

"Shut the fuck up man. She's not my girlfriend." Puck decides that that was his cue to leave before he punched Finn's lights out for being annoying. Quinn would have his balls for that. That wasn't gonna fly with him.

He pulls up to _Cupcake Dreams _and gathers his tool box. He ordered a new part, so hopefully this shit will work. If not he's gonna take the oven and beat it with one of those chairs sitting outside. Puck enters the shop and greets Tina and Quinn.

"Hello ladies," he nods at the two.

"Hi," they say at the same time.

"Are you almost done with the oven Noah?" Rachel asks as she enters the front of the bakery. Puck raises his eyebrow at her.

"Geez, Rachel can the man get a hello before you bombard him questions about his job?" Quinn reprimands.

"Oh, excuse my manners. How are you Noah?"

"I'm good Rachel, how are you?" he asks amused.

"I'm absolutely wonderful Noah thank you for asking. So will you be finished with the oven soon?" she asks with a blinding smile.

"Really, Rachel?" Tina asks incredulously.

"What? That oven plays a pivotal role in the production of decadent deserts here at _Cupcake Dreams _and that oven needs to be up and running as soon as possible. I'm only asking for the benefit of the bakery."

"I appreciate the concern Rachel," Puck smiles sweetly, "But I have a new part here in my box and I believe it will solve all of the problems."

"Oh, well isn't that wonderful Noah," Rachel says excitingly, "Well don't let us hold you up from your work." She turns around and briskly walks back to her office.

Puck's 'WTF' look has the other women laughing.

"Oh my gosh! The look on your face is priceless!" Tina says as she wipes her eyes.

"She doesn't write my check so she needs to step all the way back and into the cave she lives in."

"Don't worry about her, we as well as Cedes know that you'll get the job done, or you wouldn't have been hired for the job," Quinn says just as customers start to come in.

"Thanks," Puck winks, "Well I'm gonna go on back and get started."

'_Who in the fuck told this crazy chick that she could call me by my first name? Bitch must have lost her damn mind!' _Puck, not looking where he was going, runs into someone and drops his toolbox and nearly misses his foot. He's thankful for all of the times that he's went to temple because that would have hurt like a bitch. His luck is short lived as Puck feels a cloud of flour envelop him and Mercedes, the sound of a metal bowl being the only thing heard between the two. Their eyes lock and suddenly he hears a light giggle.

"Are you laughing right now? This isn't funny," he says as her laughter grows louder. "Stop laughing," Puck chuckles as his own laughter is released. He finally joins in and eventually they calm themselves down.

"I'm sorry for running into you. I just ran into your crazy secretary and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he says sheepishly.

"It's ok….it happens to the best of us," Mercedes replies cheekily. "Come on, let's get cleaned up." She grabs his arm to lead him to the kitchen sink. Mercedes grabs a washcloth and wets it. She rings it out and begins to gently wipe the flour off of Puck's face and scalp. He closes his eyes at the gentle ministrations, a feeling of calm and ease enveloping him.

"There, all better," she whispers, looking up at him through her lashes.

"Your turn," he says quietly, not wanting to break the spell that they were in. He runs the wash cloth under the cool water and rings it out. Puck takes the wash cloth and proceeds to run it along the side of her face and neck. He feels her shiver but doesn't comment on it. Once Puck is done with the right side of her face, he turns his attention to the other side. He runs the wash cloth along her forehead and slowly brings his hand down to her cheek. Puck feels her flinch and freezes.

"Mercedes are you gonna tell me what happened?" Puck asks curiously.

"Nothing, Noah. I fell," she whispers. He places his finger under her chin, willing her to look at him.

"Look at me Mercedes," he pleads.

She slowly raises those big doe eyes that he always gets lost in. They gaze at each other for so long that neither one notices Quinn walk in.

"Hey Mercedes we just ran out of Red Velvet up front….oh, I'm sorry was I interrupting something," she says as she lays eyes on the scene in front of her. They jump apart sputtering excuses.

"No, of course not," Mercedes laughs nervously, "I dropped a bowl of flour and it kind of got everywhere and we were helping each other clean off," she rambles.

"Uh huh, ok. So how about those cupcakes?" she throws a knowing smirk in Puck's direction.

"Oh yea let me go and get those for you," she turns to Puck, "Thanks for helping me clean up," Mercedes turns around and makes her way to the other side of the kitchen.

"So, what do we have here Puck? You catching feelings for our girl?" Quinn asks as she approaches closer.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." The last thing he needs is for people to be meddling in his business, especially when they happen to be friends with the woman he can't get his mind off of.

"No need to worry Puck. I'm a very perceptive person," she smiles, "If you ask me I think the feelings are mutual."

"How do you know that? And who said anything about feelings?"

"I've known Mercedes for most of my life, so trust me when I say that she does have feelings for you," Quinn says encouragingly.

Puck rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Look she has a boyfriend and I'm gonna respect that." Since when did he ever do that? It used to not matter to Puck whether the chick he was sleeping with had a boyfriend or not. And he hasn't even slept with Mercedes yet!

"I know she's not happy with Shane. He's an asshole and everyone knows it. We all don't even know why she's still with that jerk, but she won't listen to us. She's stubborn like that. I know she's keeping something from me. She's not a very good liar," Quinn chuckles. "Maybe you could find out because she obviously trusts you."

"Mercedes doesn't even know me so I doubt she'll even want to tell me anything."

"Have faith Puck. You never know what might happen," Quinn smiles as she exits the kitchen.

Puck pushes the conversation out of his mind as he makes his way over to the oven. _'Ok, spawn of Satan. Your gonna cooperate today aren't ya?' _ He pulls out his tools and gets started with his work.

Three hours and many cuss words later, he thinks he's finally gotten this stupid thing fixed. He does something he hasn't done in a long time. He prays as he pushes the power button. Puck lets out a whoop in triumph, turns the power off and makes his way over to the other side of the kitchen. He looks for Mercedes and doesn't find her. So he makes his way to the office and stands outside, poised with his hand in a fist and ready to knock on the door. He pauses as he hears what sounds like Mercedes on the phone. It sounds like she's frustrated with whoever is on the other line.

"No Shane I can't come out to lunch with you….I'm busy that's why...sorry, just go to dinner with your agent or something and I'll see you at the apartment. I gotta go, bye!"

Puck hears her slam the phone down, waits for another second, then lightly knocks. He waits for a minute and Mercedes finally opens the door.

"What, Puck?," Mercedes asks frustratingly.

"Umm, I wanted to show you something," Puck scratches the back of his head.

"Well can it wait? I still need to work up the layout of Santana and Brittany's cupcake tower for their wedding."

"No it's important you'll like this I promise," Puck smiles. He leads her into the kitchen and when they get closer to the kitchen, he tells her to close her eyes.

"Huh? Are you crazy boy?" She asks warily. Puck walks closer to her until their fronts are almost flushed.

"Do you trust me?" Puck quietly says as he gazes into her eyes.

Mercedes shrugs her shoulders, but closes her eyes nonetheless. This makes Puck grin widely. He runs quickly to the oven.

"Noah, what are you doing I told you that I'm busy right now…" She trails off as she hears the sounds of the oven coming to life. Mercedes opens her eyes slowly makes her way to the oven with a look of awe.

"Seriously! Noah your amazing!" She says excitingly and proceeds to jump into his arms. Puck was happy that he was prepared. What he wasn't prepared for was the actual feel of her body in his arms. This paled in comparison to what his dreams had conjured up. She was warm and curvy in all the right places. He feels her wrap her arms around his neck and he proceeds to wrap his around her waist. They stand there for a long time, basking in the feel of each other. Puck pulls back and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. They gaze into each other's eyes and begin to lean closer…

"What in the HELL is going on!"

They break apart suddenly and Puck is beginning to get agitated. _'What the fuck! This was the second time that they were interrupted. I was so close to getting up on those lips! Quinn is nice and all but she needs to find something to fucking do!' _He looks in the direction of the entry way to the kitchen and notices this big ass dude standing there angry. Puck looks over to Mercedes and sees the shock on her face.

"Mercedes, who is that?" Puck asks.

"Who am I? I'm Mercedes' boyfriend? Who in the fuck are you?" Shane yells as he charges forward and gets into Puck's face.

"Shane stop!" Mercedes says as she pushes herself between the two. "He's the guy who came here to fix the oven," she explains.

"If his job is to fix the oven, then why in the hell is his scrawny white ass all over you?"

"Shane it's not what it looks like..."

"It definitely looks like something!" Shane starts to yell louder.

"Why don't you let the woman speak? Maybe if you be quiet for a second you'll hear her side of the story," Puck says calmly.

"Nobody asked you. So SHUT THE FUCK UP," Shane points at Puck, pushing against Mercedes and trying to get closer. Quinn and Tina run to the back and are shocked by the scene before them.

"What's with all of the yelling?" Tina exclaims.

"I think your yellow ass and the little prissy Barbie doll over there need to go back to the front," Shane yells. They both stand there shocked that he would say something like that.

"What in the hell did you just call them?" Mercedes yells. "That was uncalled for Shane! Instead of yelling and carrying on, why don't you just listen for once in your life..."

Just then Shane back hands her and she falls, hitting her head on the floor with a hard thud. Quinn and Tina both put hands over their mouths, shocked that Shane just hit Mercedes, and run over to help her.

Puck sees red and charges at Shane. He might be a big guy, but he seems slow as fuck, so Puck uses his speed to land a punch to his jaw. Shane lands on the floor and Puck jumps on top of him landing blows left and right. They begin rolling around on the floor each trying their hardest to incapacitate the other. Shane lands in a hit to Puck's side and Puck counteracts with a punch to the nose, effectively breaking it. Shane yells in agony and Puck rolls over and lifts himself off of the floor. He lands in kick after kick, the red haze never leaving and the image of Mercedes on the floor driving him on. He kicks and kicks and even when he starts to feel tired, he kicks some more. Shane lays there, trying to block most of the hits. Puck backs up seething.

"Come on you punk ass little bitch! Thinking you can hit women. GET THE FUCK UP!" Puck yells. Shane slowly rises up from the ground and wobbles from the pain. His face hardens and Shane charges forward. He lands in a punch to Puck's jaw, and he stumbles back a bit. Puck comes back into focus and knees Shane into the stomach and Shane falls again. Puck feels arms pull him back, but he continues to try to get in more kicks. Quinn comes in front of him and tries to calm him down, but he's still too angry to care.

"Puck! You have to calm down. Their gonna throw you in jail if you don't calm down NOW! Go over there and be with Mercedes! She needs you right now," She says sternly. He didn't even realize that the cops that were dragging Shane's bleeding sorry ass out in hand cuffs were the ones who pulled Puck off of him. They could all here Shane yelling all the way out of the store. "MERCEDES IS MY BITCH! SHE DOES WHAT I TELL HER TO! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME IN AND STEAL HER FROM ME! I'LL FIND YOUR SORRY ASS!"

Puck comes out of his haze and his eyes wander over to the still form of Mercedes on the ground. He runs over and kneels down next to her.

"Mercedes, babe wake up," he caresses the side of her face, "Come on sweetheart you need to wake up," Puck pleads.

Just then EMT's enter the kitchen and place Mercedes on a stretcher. They proceed to take her outside to the ambulance and ask who was going to come with her to the hospital.

"Just go Puck," Quinn says soothingly, "Tina and I will meet up with you once we call everyone and tell them what happened."

"Thanks Quinn," Puck rubs her arm and enters the back of the ambulance to sit next to Mercedes. He grabs her hand and decides in that moment that it's gonna be his job to protect her from now on.

* * *

YAY GUYS! Hehe that was just for yall. Hoped you likey! Please Review:P


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi lovely people! **

**Sorry for the wait….I got home for the holidays from school and began working like a slave and totally became preoccupied. Thanks to those who reviewed and who like what I did with the last chapter. Yall are awesome. **

**So here we go. Here's the next one and I'll try to steadily update. **

**I don't own Glee cause if I did I would make Artie graduate early, leave that hell hole called Lima, Ohio, and have him go with Puck and be slaves to one Mercedes Jones. **

**Warnings: mentions of abuse and language **

**ENJOYXP **

* * *

This overwhelming feeling of peace fills her, making her feel as though she's flying on a pillow of clouds. If she could bottle this feeling up and carry it around her wherever she went, that would be the best thing to ever happen to her in a long time. Whenever she would feel sad or stressed, she would open her handy bottle up and this feeling would wash over her. She doesn't really know where she is at the moment, but she doesn't feel like waking up. The back and forth sound of shuffling feet fills her ears. A sterilized smell of cleanness fills her senses and the constant beep beep sound of a machine begins to clue her in to her surroundings. She opens her eyes and the feeling of peace quickly leave her body with the startling realization that she is in a hospital. She quickly scans the room and shock feels her body at what she sees.

"Richard she's awake," says the woman who was sitting at her bedside. She was short with an hour glass figure. Her graying hair that framed her face was the only thing that distinguished the difference between her and the woman still laying in shock in the hospital bed.

"Baby girl, how are you feeling?" Mercedes notices her father next. He was a tall billowing man with gentle eyes and a blinding smile. Richard Jones was a man with a presence and a kind spirit. He might be a big man but in all actuality, he was just a big teddy bear.

"I'll go see if I can find the nurse and let everyone else know that she's awake." Mercedes' eyes finally fall onto Noah and her breath catches. One of his eyes was swollen and he had a split lip. He was still wearing his undershirt and his chest was littered with bruises. He was holding his side as if he was hurt and everything finally crashes back into her in waves. She remembers what happened at the bakery and she feels so remorseful that Noah and everyone had to be pulled into her mess of a relationship. She needs to see if the others are okay and she needs to speak to Noah. She felt crushed that he had to be thrown in the crossfire. She didn't mean for any of this to happen. Their eyes lock and she hopes that he can see the sorrow in her eyes that she felt for bringing him into this situation. He must have seen something because a small smile crosses his face as he leaves the room. Her mother begins raking her fingers through her hair, bringing her back to the present.

"That is one hell of a man sweetheart. He got in contact with us and told us what happened and stayed with you the entire time. Even though he wasn't supposed to stay in the room, he refused to leave. Who is he?"

"Evelyn, let the girl breathe for a second." Her dad comes around the bed and grasps her hand.

"Your right. Mercedes, tell us what happened? The only thing we were told was that you were emitted to the hospital and that we needed to come quick," her mother asks worriedly.

Mercedes' eyes begin to water and she begins to break down. They used to be close, her and her parents. She would call every day and go home for birthdays and holidays. She could remember a time where she could come to them without judgment. But phone calls dwindled and visits ceased to exist once she started dating Shane. She put him before her parents and Mercedes was at a loss of words on where to begin to fix their shattered relationship.

"What happened?" her voice cracks as she tries to figure out how to explain. "I was at the bakery and Shane hit me. That's why Noah was here and probably why he contacted you. That's what happened mom," Mercedes says trough her tears. "I blindingly put my faith in a man over faith in myself and what my gut was telling me that first time that I met him. Something in me didn't feel right and I wish I listened to your advice. Instead I thought I knew what was best for me and my future and I decided to focus solely on Shane and my career and pushed the two most important people in my life away. For what?" she asks distraught. "For a person who dictated my every waking moment. I felt like I was in a box every day. How did I get to be this person? I feel like I let you two down somehow." She puts her head in her hands, ashamed at herself. That's what she was always afraid of. That her parents would be angry with her for cutting them out of her life. They always had her back and she went and did something like that without even giving them any clue as to why.

"SHANE DID WHAT! OH HELL NAW WHERE IN THE HELL IS THAT SON OF A BITCH?" Her father rages. He begins to make his way out of the hospital room until her mother grabbed him by the arm.

"Richard calm down."

"I will not calm down Evelyn. That bastard hit our daughter and now that little boy will find out how in the hell I deal with people who try to mess with my family," he tries to leave again but Mercedes knows he's not going anywhere. Her mother might be small, but she had strength in those small hands that always comforted her in times of need.

"I understand that you're mad. Believe me, I want to beat that little boys' ass myself. But before we deal with him we both need to be there for our daughter right now when she needs us most." Evelyn's voice left no room for argument and Richard let out a slow breath as they made their way back to their daughter's bedside.

"Oh hunny, one thing you never have to worry about is us being disappointed in you," Evelyn says as tears begin to run down her face. "Are we upset? Of course we are, but not with you. We are upset at the situation. We are upset that Shane put you in a situation that isolated you from us, and put you in a place where you were afraid to come to us or to anyone about what was taking place."

"She's right baby girl. We don't ever want you to think that we are angry with you or that this is somehow your fault. I hope that you can forgive us," He says as his eyes start to water.

"For what?" Mercedes asks baffled. Forgive them? Why would she even need to forgive them for anything? They did absolutely nothing wrong. If something needed to be forgiven, it should be for her idiotic decision of pushing them away. It should also be for her idiotic decision to stay with the man who was making her life a living hell. Seeing her dad getting emotional caused her heart to break. She's only ever seen him like this once before when her older brother died in a car accident. Her being the cause of the look of pain on his face this time broke something inside of her.

"For not fighting hard enough. After Marcus died we thought that it was our fault. Maybe if we would have given him more freedom, than he wouldn't have snuck out of the house and gotten into that car accident," His voice strains. "So we tried to give you more room to breathe and make your own decisions. So when you slowly stopped calling and visiting, we thought that was something that you might have wanted and we didn't push. That was the worst mistake we have ever made."

"He's right," Her mother whispers as she begins to stroke the side of her face. "We thought that we may have been smothering you two so we let you do things your way. If that meant being with Shane and focusing on the bakery then so be it. As long as you were happy, then we were content. We have come to realize that we never smothered our children and we did right by the two of you. It just scares me how close we came to losing you two," her mother begins to cry earnestly. Richard makes his way around the bed and begins to rub soothing circles into his wife's shoulders.

"There's nothing to be forgiven for. Don't worry about anyone else Mercedes. You worry about getting better. You've always put others before yourself and that is a quality that we have always admired. But we need you to focus on yourself. We've both made mistakes and all we need to do right now is try to mend the burned bridges and try to heal from this experience, because we miss our MeDe."

"I miss you guys too." She winces as a dull throbbing begins in her head.

"Is your head hurting sweetheart? That man should be here soon with the nurse." Just then a nurse makes her way into the room with Noah right behind her.

"How are we feeling?" The nurse asks as she checks her charts and machines.

"My head is hurting a little bit."

"That's to be expected when a person has a fall like the one you did. You hit your head pretty hard on the ground and now you have a mild concussion. We are going to keep you overnight to monitor your conditions and you should be ready to be released tomorrow morning," the nurse says as she presses a little button by her hand. "That should help with the pain. Get some rest." The nurse makes her way out of the room and Mercedes' eyes lock with Noah's again. Evelyn looks knowingly between the two.

"Mercedes we're going to go and see the others and let them know what's going on. We will be back a little bit later." She drops a kiss onto her forehead and goes up to Noah.

"I want to thank you for defending our daughter. You don't know how much that means to us," she says as she rubs his arm.

"It was nothing ma'am. Anybody would do the same thing if they were put in my position."

"Nonsense," Richard claps a hand onto Noah's back, missing the small wince. "Anyone who takes care of our baby girl is forever in our debt. Our place is open for dinner anytime."

"Thanks Mr. Jones."

"Let's leave these two alone Richard," They make their way out of the room, leaving Mercedes alone with Noah.

"Your parents are great people," Noah comments a he stands at the foot of her bed. She feels like there's a valley separating them right now, and it makes her feel wrong in so many ways.

"Yeah they are," she says quietly. Silence envelops them, and Mercedes is at a loss of words on where to begin. "Noah could you come sit down for a second?" He hesitates for a second and then comes around the bed to sit by her bedside.

"Noah I am so sorry," Mercedes says as her eyes begin to water again for the millionth time. Hopefully sometime soon she'll be able to go five minutes without wanting to burst into tears.

"Sorry, what for?" he asks confused.

"For pulling you into my mess. Wait let me finish," she says as she sees him about to interrupt. "I never meant for you to get hurt and I feel so bad," she reaches out to caress the side of his face without even realizing it. His eyes slowly close and he releases a slow breath. He pushes back from the chair and begins to pace back and forth, his frustration apparent in the forceful steps he takes.

"I wish I could go knock that motherfucker's ass out again," he growls. "I know guys like him. They're fucking little boys playing at being men and thinking they can control women like their pawns. Making you feel like your inadequate and shit and that you're not good enough, which is a bunch of bullshit. They make you into a shell of your former self, afraid to even reach out to anyone for help or afraid to leave their sorry asses. I've seen it happen before and it makes me fucking mad as hell that this son of a bitch did that to you." Throughout his rant, Mercedes' confusion rises.

"What do you mean you've seen it happen before?"

Noah's pacing slows down and he deflates with exhaustion. He slowly makes his way back to the chair and sits down. "Growing up it was only the three of us. My dead beat dad walked out on us and I had to look after my little sister while Ma went out and worked to pay the bills. Sometimes she would date, but the relationships would never last long so it was fine with us, as long as she was happy and they treated her right. But she began dating this one guy and it all went downhill from there," he lets out a tired breath and Mercedes reaches out her hand to grasp his, listening intently and dreading what he was going to say next.

"He started out ok enough. Sometimes Allen would be overly demanding and I thought that that was normal because he wasn't used to being around kids and wanted us to respect him or some shit. Then the yelling started and Ma started to act different. She didn't talk as much, or joke as much. She started taking extra shifts and leaving us home with the bastard because he didn't have a job. At the time I resented her for leaving her kids at home with the asshole that was making her life miserable, but now I kind of understand. She was just looking for a way to escape the mess that became our home life. So at home he would take his frustrations out on us," he tenses at the memories and Mercedes squeezes his hand in support.

"He never hit my sister, I made sure of that. Anytime it started to look like he would, I would do something stupid like break something, anything in order for him to bring his attention back onto me. I was okay with that. As long as he never hit her. One day Allen was out getting drunk with some of his buddies and I decided to lie out on the couch because my body hurt like a bitch and I didn't feel like making the walk upstairs to my room. I guess I fell asleep or something but I heard someone starting to cry really hard and opened my eyes to see Ma staring at me. I forgot that I had my shirt off and that I was covered in bruises. She didn't even know that Allen was knocking her son around and that was the final straw. We packed our stuff that night and went to my Bubbie Ruth's and didn't hear anything else from Allen. I took me a while to build back my relationship with my Ma, but I did."

Throughout Noah's retelling of his past, Mercedes couldn't help but feel sorry for the little boy that had to grow up too fast. No child should have to go through something like that. A look of determination crossed his face as he grips her hand in both of his.

"I told you that so that you can understand something. You don't need to be sorry for anything that that bastard did to you, because none of it was your fault. I don't want you to feel bad or let anyone make you feel bad for your decision to stay. Sometimes fear makes us do things we normally think that we wouldn't do. Don't apologize to me or to anyone else, do you understand me?"

"Yes," she whispers.

"The only thing that you need to work on is moving past this and gaining back that fire in your eyes. I sometimes see glimpses of the woman you used to be and I would love to meet her," he smiles genuinely. A yawn escapes and she suddenly feels tired.

"Get some rest. I'll try to keep the others from the room while you sleep," he gets up to leave and she grabs his hand, suddenly stopping him.

"Don't leave," she pleads. Mercedes doesn't know what came over her; all she knows is that she wants to be near this man right now more than anything. He sits back down and begins to rub soothing circles into the back of her hand.

"Ok I'll stay. Close your eyes," he says quietly and she does. The day's events catches up to her and she falls into the most peaceful sleep she has had in a while.

* * *

Please Review:p Reviews keep me alive!


End file.
